kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prediction Predicament - Part II
Prediction Predicament - Part II is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode continues to when Mabel predicted that the Phantom Star Gerath would collide with Cappy Town and destroy the world. Dedede doesn't seem to mind, however. The next morning, Dedede reveals to the residents, a gigantic, hideous statue of himself. Everyone protests that he did not build the park they asked for, and that because of him, Gerath will destroy the world, while Mabel also says that no matter how much Dedede will struggle, he will be scorched by Gerath's flames. Dedede still doesn't care, until Escargoon sees that the star has gotten closer, now being the size as the sun. He then panics. Everyone in Cappy Town goes to Kabu to ask what will happen when Gerath collides and when. Tiff suddenly comes and says that the end of the world is in two days. Everyone leaves, thinking that this is the end, but Tiff does not intend to give up. She tries to find a way to prevent the end, along with Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Tuff, and Fololo and Falala. She then tells them to load the castle's cannons, then they will blast them off, hoping to change the trajectory of the star's orbit. Time falls short, as Gerath has gotten really close to Popstar, so everyone takes refuge in the castle, and confesses their faults. Dedede feels real bad for putting up a statue instead of a park, so he blows up the statue and builds the park. He then takes Kirby, and shows him the park. He is happily amused, and Dedede gets tearful for making someone happy for the first time in his life, and swings. The end is now near, and Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, and everyone else blasts the cannons, but the cannonballs fail to hit Gerath, but Tiff sees Kirby, who was blown away, along with Dedede. She calls for the Warp Star, while Kirby leaves Dedede hanging on top of the castle. Tiff gets Kirby to inhale the cannonballs, then spits them at Gerath. The explosion of the cannonballs slightly change the trajectory of the star, but while it moves away, Dedede gets scorched. The end has been avoided, and Tuff tells Mabel she was right that Dedede would be scorched no matter how much he struggles, then everyone starts to laugh as things return to normal. Changes in the dub *Kirby's Line "Buranko" (Swing) was left unedited. *The dub changes the music in the swing scene from the original Milky Way Wishes ending theme, to a more generic happy song. The Ending Remix was much more somber and quiet, almost like a lullaby. Trivia *In the original, the star is called "Gerath," a reference to the Japanese movie Calamity Star Gorath. *The scene where Dedede sits on the swings and sings is a reference to a famous scene in the Japanese movie Ikiru. it:Incubi di fuoco: seconda parte ja:メーベルの大予言! 後編